


Dean Says Goodbye

by Prissy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prissy/pseuds/Prissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stayed a demon, he and Cas made amends and became a couple. Sammy grew old and he finally died of old age with Dean and Cas at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Says Goodbye

# Dean Says Goodbye

The year is 2068, Dean sighed as he looked at the Hospital it was a place he’d really rather not be but he knew that he had to come here. He had to come and see his brother one last time, Ben had grown up and become a man in his own right. Dean had grandkids and the like but so did Sam, Sam had three kids and too many grandkids in Dean’s mind. Sam had gone back and found one of the girl’s that he’d liked and wooed her, every time something had threatened Sam one of Dean’s silent guards had dealt with it. Sam had known an apple pie life, but the man had raised his kids knowing what went bump in the night. So a few had become hunters as well but not many, Dean himself walked into the hospital and to Sam’s room not needing guidance. The many years had not been kind to Sam but to Dean he’d been untouched, he was a demon and forever young.

Dean walked into the room and looked at Sam with sad eyes, it had been many years and his brother was old. Sam smiled at Dean and looked at him, **“Dean..”** He said softly to him his voice scratchy and old. Dean laughed and nodded, **“Yeah it’s me Sammy. I’m here to see you off.”** He said to his brother and stood to one side with a smile looking at his brother tears in his eyes as he blinked them back. It hurt to stand here and see his brother so old and dying he was eighty five, he’d lived a full happy life. **“Sammy..It’s time for you to go…greet the Reaper with open arms.”** Dean whispered to his brother who looked at Dean with sad, old eyes and laughed. For a moment neither of them spoke then both turned their heads as they heard the sound of footsteps and it was Castiel. The three friends looked at one another but none spoke it was too many long years.

Castiel walked over and put a hand on Sam’s shoulder to relieve some of the pain as he looked at Dean and nodded. Castiel knew why Dean was here the same reason he was to make sure Sam made it where he belonged. Castiel would be the one to guide Sam to heaven, then the Reaper appeared and walked towards Sam a gentle look on the Reaper’s face. **“Sam…it is time.”** The Reaper gently laid a hand on Sam, the Reaper would give Sam time to speak one final time before he let his soul go to rest. **“I’m proud of us.”** Sam muttered to Dean and Dean looked at his brother, he felt a heart wrenching pain. **“Good bye Baby Brother.”** He muttered then glanced at Castiel, **“Make sure that he gets to Heaven.”** Dean told Castiel firmly and walked out to one of the grandkids, **“Your Grandpa’s dead. These keys belong to a Black 1976 Impala in an abandoned Parking Lot. Go get it, it belongs in the Winchester Family. It was your Great Grandpa’s…take care of it.”** Then Dean walked away tears in his eyes avoiding the rest of them and walking with pain in his eyes and chest as he let’s go of Sam.


End file.
